Unexpected Love
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Hatori and Tohru are bought together in a very embarassing way! Can they both deal with their new relationship? How will they stay together? Toriru pairing! ENJOY!


Chapter 1- Help me!

It was a comfortable and calm May morning in the Sohma estate. Nobody was around; it seemed quiet...too quiet for a Saturday. Hatori Sohma, the family doctor, was sitting at his desk in his office with his white, clean lab coat on. He had gotten up earlier than usual, so he got to work at the endless piles of paper laid out upon his desk. He thought.'_Why is it so quiet today? Usually Shigure would have called by 7 this morning...I wonder if he's ok?_' He couldn't concentrate on his papers while wondering why Momiji, the rabbit, hadn't come around begging for breakfast yet. Just as he walked over to the window, staring out into the garden, the phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi...Hatori Sohma speaking"

"_HIIIIIIII HATORIIIIII!!_"

"Shigure, why must you constantly scream?"

"_I really need you Hatori...I'm soooo sad..._"

"I'm not playing any of your perverted games Shigure"

"_But it's not a game...I really need help!_"

At this point, Hatori started to get worried because Shigure's normally shrill voice had turned dead serious. He took it as an emergency and said:

"Is something the matter Shigure?"

"_It's Tohru...she passed out this morning and woke up sick._"

"How does she feel now?"- Hatori asked concerned.

"_I don't know...she can't speak when she's throwing up._"

"Oh no; for how long?"

"_Maybe since 6:30._"

Hatori stole a quick glance at the clock...7:45.

"I'm coming right over."- Hatori hung up the phone and got his bag and a pack of Gatorade in record time. **(A/N: Gatorade is good for getting nutrients back into your body when you are constantly throwing up.-Just thought you'd like to know!)** As he drove to Shigure's house, he was quiet...thinking about what could possibly be wrong with Tohru. '_Stomach flu, plain flu, appendicitis...oh God!_' Hatori thought to himself. He prayed to God that it was not appendicitis...that would be bad...

He finally reached the driveway after what seemed to be ages. He didn't knock; but flung open the door, kicked his shoes off and ran up the stairs to the bathroom where he knew they would be. He was shocked at what he saw: Tohru had a pale white face and was leaning over the toilet bowl, clutching her stomach. On top of that, the _prince_, Yuki, was freaking out trying to get Kyo calm. As for Shigure...he just sat in the corner rocking back and forth in the fetal position. "Hatori!," yelled Kyo as he looked to the door in suprise. Everyone turned to look at Hatori with sad faces as meant to say: 'Help..please...' Hatori walked over to Tohru and got down on his knees to face her. She looked at him with sorry eyes and started to cry. "Shh...don't cry. Tell me, what happened?," Hatori asked calmly while stroking Tohru's cheek, trying to get her to stop crying. "M-my stomach hurts sooo much...," she replied with watery eyes. Hatori's heart went out to her, knowing how much pain she was really in. "Did you eat anything out of the ordinary Tohru? When did your stomach start hurting?," Hatori knew it was hard for her to speak, but he had to know what was wrong. "I only ate regular food I cooked...but my stomach was hurting since yesterday morning...," she replied as she stared at the tile bathroom floor.

She went to say something else but her stomach lurched. She fell over the toilet again, heaving up nothing but bile. "Tohru, you need to drink this medicine to settle your stomach...here." Hatori rummaged through his bag and produced a bottle of lemon-lime Gatorade and a bottle of small, white pills. He held the pill to her mouth and helped her drink some Gatorade. After she stomached it, Hatori sat down to see if she would stop throwing up.

At this point, everybody was dead silent, except from the muffled chirps of birds through the closed window. They all stared at Tohru, who started to blush and looked at the floor once more. After 10 minutes passed, Hatori asked: "How do you feel now?"

"Fine, I don't feel like throwing up anymore!"

Tohru smiled and started to get up when she felt as thought she was stabbed in the stomach. She doubled over and fell on her knees letting out a sickening scream as she grabbed her stomach.

"Tohru, we need to get you to the room so I can take a proper look at your stomach. Yuki, Kyo, help me." Hatori said as he got up and grabbed his bag. '_I'm so sorry Tohru, I know how much it really hurts right now...just bear with me a little longer..._' Hatori thought to himself as he walked to the room. Shigure followed suit, with Kyo and Yuki hold Tohru in silence.

They laid her gently on the bed and went to a corner of the room to sit on the floor. It seemed as though the whole world had stopped moving. For once in a long while, Yuki and Kyo were in the same room, but so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. This was a rare occassion for them.

"Ok Tohru, I'm going to press in on your stomach and you tell me where it hurts." Hatori said as he raised up her shirt enough to show her whole stomach. Tohru watched with anticipation and fear, her head buried deep into the side of her pillow. She was clutching the pillow so hard, Shigure actually felt bad for it. Tohru was silent until Hatori reached the lower center of her stomach: her pelvis. "Right there!" Tohru screamed so hard that the face of Hatori turned pale. Hatori didn't know what to do. He started thinking quietly to himself as everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer. There was only one thing he could think of..."Tohru, did this ever happen to you before?," Hatori asked, trying to be as calm as he could with four other pairs of eyes staring right at him. "Last month...but it wasn't so bad...," she answered after a bit of hesitation. Hatori blushed: he knew what it was. He couldn't tell her with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo looming over him..."Can you three please leave the room...I need to talk to Tohru alone.." Yuki thought to himself as he quietly walked out of the room, followed by Shigure and then Kyo.

As soon as Hatori knew they had left, he pulled back down Tohru's shirt and sat next to her on the bed. "What is it Hatori...why do you look so worried?" Tohru managed to say even though the pain was searing through her stomach. "Ummm...Tohru, this wouldn't happen to be your time of the month, would it?," Hatori tried to keep from blushing, but to no avail. He was beet red as she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Uhhhh...," she answered, while blushing and embarassed, looking at the wall. "Talk Tohru, I'm a doctor," Hatori said trying to keep from blushing and keeping her comforted. Hatori thought: '_This is awkward...but I have to ask for her own good._'

"Well, it's around this time of the month...," she answered after hesitating a few seconds. She turned more red...if that was even possible. "That explains it...have you ever had cramps before?," Hatori asked, regaining his original color. "Yeah, but not as bad as today...I almost forgot it was coming and I panicked because my stomach almost never hurts...," she said, finally admitting to Hatori. She sat up against the headboard and looked at Hatori. "Well, I can't really help you there...but I can give you painkillers to help with the pain," Hatori said reaching into his bad which was on the nightstand next to the bed. "Also, I need you to drink all this Gatorade because you need the nutrients that you lost when you threw up," Hatori handed a six pack of Gatorade to her and a bottle of pills. "ALL of it?" Tohru asked reluctantly. "Yes, you need it. Now get some rest and I'll be downstairs ok?," Hatori said to her. "Ok Hatori-chan, thankyou," Tohru said as she sat up completly and bent forward, kissing Hatori on his forehead. Hatori blushed as he walked to the door.

**Author's Note:**** Cheesy, wasn't it? Well, I'm trying my hardest to get Tohru and Hatori closer together, so I resorted to old methods of love. I want Hatori and Tohru together...they are sooooo sweet...dragon and riceball forever...please review...tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters...thanx! ; )**


End file.
